


Jumping from a Plane

by GettheSalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extended Scene, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/GettheSalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the events in 99 Problems, extending the scene where Dean passes Cas the painkillers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping from a Plane

With nothing more than a shrug, Dean dropped himself onto the bench next to Castiel, waving a hand to get the other to shift down a bit to make more room for the two of them. Inside the room, he could hear the rumble of Sam’s voice and the deeper, burdened sound of Pastor Gideon’s response. The padre wasn’t exactly happy, but he was on board, and that was about all that Dean or Sam could ask of the man. Cas, on the other hand. He wasn’t happy, he was on board, but he was also moody as hell and hungover. It was new, and under other circumstances, Dean would probably find it pretty hilarious.  
But not when they needed to gank the whore of Babylon, and not when it was grief and manpain over his Father – or lack thereof – that had driven Cas to drink. “You know, at least you’re feeling something,” Dean quipped, shooting Cas a sideways grin. “I’d say that’s a step up on a year ago.” Cas’ only response was to stare at him, throat working as he swallowed a handful of painkillers from the bottle Dean had tossed him.

“A year ago I was still blissfully unaware how very little my father cared – about me, about you, about all of us, all of creation.”

“Well, geez, when you put it like that,” Dean trailed off, leaning forward with his elbows braced on his knees. “Listen, yeah, it sucks. Like I said, I know about deadbeat dads and absent fathers. But, hey, welcome to the life. It sucks, so you gotta make the best of it.” Where this optimism was coming from, he couldn’t say. His own faith was wavering more than jello on a washing machine. But this was what Dean Winchester did. He put on the brave face and he said things would be okay. He’d done it for years for Sammy – even if the Gigantor saw through him most times now – and it wasn’t even a question to do it for Cas, now. “Like I said, at least you’re feeling. There are people on this planet who throw themselves outta planes to feel something, anything. Count yourself lucky you don’t have to go to those lengths.”

He waited for Cas to process that. The certain to possible death factor of throwing oneself out of a plane might not be something the angel would understand, but he could hope.

“I think, Dean, what we are doing, or will do, if we are – if you and Sam, with myself and Bobby – are truly to stop these events, is equivalent to throwing oneself from a plane.”

Oh. Logic.

Dean sighed, shrugging his shoulders and leaning back. “Then I guess we clench up and start screaming – but at least we’re feeling something before we jump out of the plane.”

Cas was silent beside him, and Dean could almost see the wheels turning in his head. After what seemed like forever, the angel reached over to clasp his shoulder, that penetrating blue gaze boring into him. “Thank you, Dean.”

The moment was tense and charged, silent, and Dean nearly forgot to breathe. Once he did, he gave a curt nod, a sideways tilt of the head, a shrug and a lopsided grin. “Anytime, Cas.”


End file.
